


The Beautiful And The Monster

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast AU, Day 2, Disney AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell - Freeform, Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood Implicite, Protective Guadalupe Santiago, Protective Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago & Magnus Bane - Freeform, Raphael Santiago & Ragnor Fell, Saphaelweek2017, minor Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Day 2 : Disney AU : Beauty And The Beast AU.





	The Beautiful And The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta  
> I use the scenes and dialogues of the movie while modifying some passages to stick to the characters.  
> Do not expect cups, or a clock or a candle, I am still staying in the universe of Shadowhunters, at least for the characters only.  
> I have nothing against Jace, at first I had chosen Clary to play the role of Gaston, but I found it more logical to choose a man.
> 
> I was inspired by this wonderful Edit : https://soft-raphael.tumblr.com/post/164116508497/beauty-and-the-beast-au of the awesome @Sadlyamundane <3.
> 
> Happy Saphaelweek2017

Once upon a time, a royal family composed of a loving mother, who would do everything for her children, a first son, the Prince, a cold exterior but a gold interior, 3 other little boys, and a little girl. No family in the world or almost could love each other as much as the members of this family loved each other, but not only, they loved and respected all their employees, whom they regarded as friends, even more, members of their families. Everyone was happy and lived a peaceful life until this day, or a princess from another country came to tarnish this peace. The princess Camille Belcourt was considered a girl with cold and icy beauty, she was beautiful from the outside but awful from the interior, she wanted to marry prince Raphael Santiago only for money, even if she had already, she felt that it was not enough. Only, prince Raphael was not interested in her, not only because he found her hateful but also because it was attracted only by men.

What nobody knew was that Camille Belcourt secretly came from a witch line. Following the prince's refusal, she decided to punish him and all the inhabitants of the castle and his environment. She transformed the beautiful domain into a cold and hostile place, the prince was covered with burns in the shape of a cross on the 3 quarters of his face as well as his hands and chest. His mother was transformed into a very old woman. His three little brothers and sister had animal or demonic characteristics, Diego the largest had scales on all body and face, Juan had him with spikes covering his back and arms, Angel was outed with wings of dragons in the back and finally Rosa, The last little one had gills at the neck.

When to the rest of the inhabitants, Magnus Bane, the main servant and best friend of Raphael had been somehow turned into a cat, he was still human but had eyes, a tail and ears of cats, Ragnor Fell second best friend of the prince and servant had completely green skin and two small horns on the forehead, Catarina Loss the cooker had blue skin and totally white hair, finally the last employee Alec Lightwood, who was exclusively involved in cleaning and could be considered as Magnus Bane's boyfriend had his pale skin strewn with black and dark tattoo to the nonexistent meaning.

The witch had told him that on his 21st birthday, he would have a year to fall in love and be loved in return. She had given him a magic rose composed of 12 petals placed under a bell, and had told him that every month a petal would fall and that when the last petal would touch the ground the curse would then be permanent and could never be canceled. She also gave him a magic mirror like that he would know what was going on outside his castle, then vanished into a cloud of black smoke. Raphael looked at himself in the mirror and howled. He said that no one could ever fall in love with a monster or a beast.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon Lewis, brown hair, chocolate eyes, brown glasses that framed perfectly his pretty face, was a phenomenon for some inhabitants of the village because he adored books, he spent his time reading and he was not interested in no one, especially not Jace Wayland who was chasing him, which was inconceivable to the contenders of Jace. Jace was a tall, muscular man with platinum blond hair, a blue eye and a brown eye, he was very handsome but he was not very smart, when at Clary she was small, had fire hair, green eyes and she was even dumber than Jace. But besides the jealous he was extremely appreciated, for his politeness his kindness and his beauty, especially the librarian, since Simon came to pick up new books or even already read them every day.

Today as always, he walked in the village, on his way he greeted all the inhabitants until he landed at the library where he borrowed a book for the umpteenth time, he went out and walked home in the house where he lived with his mother, the nose in his book, but on the return Jace and his sidekick Clary stopped him, Jace stoled his book.

"Give me my book, please." said Simon unhappy.

"How you can read this when there's not even a picture." Replied Jace by returning the book in all directions.

"Just have a little imagination."

Jace threw his book into the mud and told him. "Simon It's time you're interested in something other than your books...Like me, for example. Men are not meant to read."

"You're an illiterate, basic and primal." Said Simon by picking up his book.

"Thank you for the compliment." He takes Simon by the shoulder and directs him in the other direction. "Come with me to the tavern so I can show you my trophies."

But Simon escapes from his grip. "Maybe another time, I'm sorry Jace. I have to go home and help my mother, bye."

Clary laughed and mocked Simon's mother, Jace joined her, but Simon heard them. "I forbid you to speak ill of my mother." Jace wanted to seduce Simon said the same thing to Clary.

"My mother is not crazy she's a genius." An explosion and smoke came from his mother's house. Simon rushed to go and see, while Jace and Clary continued to mock her.

Arrived at the house Simon opened the hatch that led to the basement, in his mother's laboratory.

"Mom, are you okay?" Asked Simon anxiously.

"Arg I'm sick of all this stupidity, I'm going to drop everything." Simon laughed. "Oh you always say that."

"Yes, but this time it's true, I would never get this machine to work." Elaine, Simon's mother pointed out the famous machine of the finger.

Simon reassured her. "But if you get there and you'll even win the first prize at the fair tomorrow." He took her by the shoulders. "And you will become the most famous inventors in the whole world."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I never doubted." She smiled at Simon.

It remotivated his mother who recovered from work. She settled under her machine. "Hand me the number three wrench. Did you find any interesting things in town this morning?"

Simon handed her the key. "A new book...Mom, do you think I'm weird?"

Elaine went out from under her machine. "My son, weird? Who did you put that idea in your head?"

"I don't know, it's just that I don't look like them, and I can't argue with them."

"And why not this Jace, he's a handsome boy."

"Yes he is beautiful but rude and conceited and ordinary, it is not for me." Simon sat down, his chin laid on his hand.

"Don't worry, darling, this invention is going to be a success and we're going to get rich. That's it, let's try." Elaine put the machine on the road and to their great relief and joy, it worked. 

So Elaine went to the back of her horse Philippe in the direction of the fair.

 

~~~~~

 

"Wait, Philip, we must have come to the wrong path." Said Elaine to her horse that looked right and left.

They arrived in front of a panel with the directions unfortunately illegible. Elaine decided to take a shortcut, so they advanced slowly on the new path, but Philip heard howling of a wolf so he began to panic, wanting to turn around, he went back into a tree where bats came out, which made him galloping, he ran until abruptly stopped at the edge of a cliff.

Elaine tried to calm her horse but unfortunately this one, frightened, panicked even more, accelerated what made Elaine fall ashore and fled back to the village, leaving Elaine behind, lost in the middle of the woods.

Elaine spotted the wolves advancing towards her in growling and began to run to try to escape them, in her race she fell and landed in front of a large gate which she clutched firmly. She turned her head and saw that the wolves were right behind her by jumping on her.

"Help, help, please open." She violently shook the bars of the gate which opened suddenly. She fell to the ground, the wolves jumped on her but she closed the portal with a kick that prevented them from entering the building and devouring her.

Elaine then went on the bridge to discover a huge castle with an abandoned air adorned with red and gold. When it suddenly began to rain, she ran to the door and knocked but the door was already open, then penetrated into the castle and closed the door behind her.

"Ouhou, ouhou." Said Elaine but apparently there was no one.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus and Ragnor who were walking at the entrance of the castle saw a woman come in. Oh no one had ever come into the castle since the curse, unfortunately it was a woman, a woman of a certain age. They were fortunately hidden behind the curtains, so they could not be seen.

"The poor lady must have lost herself in the woods." Said Magnus to Ragnor.

"Shut up, maybe she going to go." Replied Ragnor.

"Please." Said the woman.

"Not a word Magnus, not a word." Said Ragnor looking at Magnus from the corner of his eye. They dared not move for fear of being noticed.

The woman resumed the word "I don't want to disturb you but I lost my horse and I have to find a place to sleep that night."

Magnus took pity on her. "Come on Ragnor, a nice gesture..." But he was cut by Ragnor who put his hand on his mouth to silence him but Magnus did not hear him from that ear.

"Good evening dear Madame and welcome to the castle."

"Who spoke." Said the frightened woman, she looked to the right and left but saw nothing.

"It's me." Said Magnus always hide behind the curtain.

"Who?" Replied the woman she turned and fell nose to nose with a man or rather a cat, a man with golden eyes of cat.

"Hello." He said to him.

"Incredible." She did not come back, it did not exist or in the books.

Ragnor went out in his turn from his hideout and disputed Magnus. "Bravo you won the jackpot Magnus, you do not miss one..." He was cut off by the woman who took her face between her two hands to inspect him.

"How it is possible." She drew her cheeks, mouthed, his nose, to Magnus's great amusement.

Ragnor clapped his hand off. "I'm asking you for a little outfit, ma'am."

"Forgive me, this is the first time I've ever seen someone like you." She sneezed because of the rain.

"Oh you are soaked, come warm up with the fire." Said Magnus, heading towards the chimney.

"Thank you."

"No, no, no, you know what the prince will do if he finds out." Says Ragnor by following them anyway. What they didn't know was that a silhouette was watching them.

"Oh not in his chair. Magnus, are you crazy?" Said Ragnor desperate.

The prince's mother, Guadalupe, came all smiles with her daughter, and she offered Elaine a cup of tea, which she happily accepted.

The door opened with a crash, allowing the wind and the cold to enter. The inhabitants were terrified, Raphael had spotted them.

"Grrr, there's a stranger here." Said Raphael very unhappy.

Magnus tried to explain it to him. "This lady was lost in the forest, she was soaked and..." But Raphael uttered a scream which stopped net Magnus.

Ragnor the little sly defended himself as he can. "I just want to say that from the beginning I am against all this charade, it is entirely the fault of Magnus, I tried to stop them but..." Raphael scream out more handsomely.

Elaine died of fear in her armchair turned around to fall nose to nose with a young man with burns on his face and a cold, hard and murderous look.

"Who are you, what do you come here to do?" growled Raphael.

Elaine replied with a quavering voice. "I was lost in the forest, and..."

"You are not welcome here." Raphael cut her.

"I'm sorry." She was receding while talking about it.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Liar you came to see the beast, the monster."

Elaine tried to flee, but Raphael caught up with her. "I didn't mean to hurt, I just wanted to get sheltered."

Raphael raised her. "A shelter in which you will never go out."

"No, please, no, no." The slamming of a door was heard then nothing.

 

~~~~~

 

"Simon is going to have the surprise of his life, eh Jace." Said Clary hide behind the bushes, right in front of Elaine's house.

"Yes, it's his lucky day." Replied Jace, smiling with his white teeth, he came out of the bushes putting a blow to Clary without doing it on purpose. He joined all the inhabitants of the village. "Thank you all for coming to my wedding, now I'm going to go to Simon's and ask him for his hand." Everyone laughed, except for the groupies of Jace.

"You Clary, when Simon and I come out the door..." A Clary enacted cut him. "I know, I know, I know, I run the orchestra." And she made the orchestra start, but Jace hit her on the shoulder to stop them. "Not now, moron."

Simon was quietly reading a book sitting on his chair, when knocks at the door were heard. Simon Rose laid his book open on the table and went to open.

"Jace uh...what a good surprise."

"And yes I am a man full of surprises and today is the day you'll be able to realize your dreams."

"How do you know what my dreams are Jace?"

"Everything." He sits on a chair and laid his feet full of mud on the table and the book of Simon. "Imagine, a little pavilion, my last game roasting on the fire, my sweet husband massaging my feet." He withdrew his shoes to discover his socks. Simon was disgusted.

"Hm very pretty picture." Simon recovered his book and walked away from Jace.

"Yes and guess who is the fortunate lucky."

"Hm see..." He didn't even have time to pretend to think that Jace replied. "You, Simon."

"Oh I...I'm speechless, I don't know what to say." But the more he spoke and the more he tried to run away.

Jace caught him against the door. "Just say you want to marry me."

Simon tried to get away as he could. "I'm sorry Jace but uh..." He was groping the doorknob. "I don't deserve you." Jace bent over to kiss him but Simon opened the door and shifted, which made down Jace out of the house, falling head first into the mud.

"So Jace, it went well?" laughed Clary.

Jace grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "Whether he wants it or not, Simon will become my husband." And he left furious.

Simon went on to change his ideas by walking farther into the meadow when he heard horse, those of Philippe, but he was alone.

"Philippe, Where's mommy?" Simon came to caress him to calm him, he untied the cargo and told him to take him to his mother.

Simon arrived at his turn in front of the castle. He found his mother's hat on the floor, so he knew that she was there.

 

~~~~~

 

"So you play the knights, for a person you don't know, to offer her tea, a chair, a blanket." Said Ragnor to Magnus with a tone full of reproach.

"I was just trying to be kind." Replied Magnus scornfully. The castle door opened a second time that day, but this time it was a handsome young man.

"Is someone there?" Asked Simon. "Mom? Mom?" He went straight up the red stairs.

In the kitchen Guadalupe and her children were washing dishes. Juan approached his mother and told her. "Mom, there's a boy in the castle."

Guadalupe put moss on his nose. "I already told you not to tell a lie, go to the bath."

Alec arrived at that moment very happy. "A boy, I saw a boy in the castle."

"I told you mom."

Back downstairs, Magnus and Ragnor in full dispute had not even seen the newcomer until he passed the door right behind them.

"Oh a boy." Said Magnus

"Yes I saw that it was a young boy."

"But this is the boy we were waiting for. The one who will break the spell."

"No, but wait, we mustn't get excited." And they followed Simon discreetly, they headed even to the highest tower, where the Rose Bewitched.

"I don't understand I was sure there was someone here." Said Simon confused. He continued his ascent. "Is there anyone?" Finally a voice answered him, but not any voice that of his mother. 

"Simon?"

"Mom!" He ran to the cell or was held his mother, they took their hand through the little hatch.

"You found me."

"You have icy hands. I'm going to get you out of here." Elaine coughed.

"Simon, you need to save yourself from this accursed place."

"But who did you do that?"

Elaine looked to the right and left in awe. "I'll explain later, save you quickly."

Simon shook his head. "Not Without You." But he was abruptly pulled back and a grave and angry voice asked him. "What are you doing here?"

Simon dropped the torch that went off in contact with the water, so he could not see who spoke to him, he looked from all sides. "Who's there? Who Are you?"

"The master of these places."

"I came to fetch my mother. Please let my mother go, she is sick and..."

"She shouldn't to enter here."

"She might die. Save there, I'll do anything you want."

Raphael turned back to Simon. "You can't do anything for her. She's my prisoner." Raphael began to move away.

"There must be a way...Wait." Raphael then turned to Simon. Simon thought for a moment and told him. "Take me in her place."

"You." Raphael looked confused and surprised. "Would you like to take her place?"

Elaine intervened. "Simon no, don't do that."

"If I say yes, will you let her go?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to stay here...Forever."

Simon raised a brow. "Come closer." Raphael slowly advanced into the light. Simon put his hand on his mouth in fright.

"No, Simon, don't do that, it's madness." Elaine took it by the shoulders, but Simon got up and advanced until he was about a centimeter away from Raphael. Simon had just noticed that he was slightly taller than the master of the castle.

"You have my word." Simon put his head in his hands and collapsed to the ground.

"Very well." Raphael went to free Elaine, he took her to an old bewitched carriage and told him to bring the woman back to her village. Simon who watched the scene through a window began to cry.

Raphael went up the stairs when he was arrested by Magnus. "Prince."

"What?"

"Being given that this boy will stay with us for a period...say...long. I told myself that you would like to give him a more comfortable place...a real room..." But Raphael growled in reply. "Or not." Despite the situation Magnus never lacked humor.

Simon cried again, he turned to Raphael. "You didn't even let me say good-bye to her when I would never see her again." Raphael had trouble at that time, he scratched his neck because he did not know what to do, basically he did not want to hurt this handsome young man, but he returned to a cold tone. "I'll drive you to your room."

"My room, but I thought..."

"You prefer to sleep here?"

"No."

"Then follow me." And he came out of the room, Simon followed him in silence, a very heavy silence.

Raphael looked behind him and saw tears flowing along the cheeks of his new "prisoner." He had a pinch in his heart, fortunately Magnus was there.

"Tell him a nice word." Whispered Magnus in the prince's ear.

"Ah...Oh...Uh...I hope you'll like it here." Magnus encouraged him with a gesture of the hand. "You are here at home. You can circulate throughout the castle apart in the west wing."

"But why..."

"I forbid you." Screamed Raphael.

They then arrived in the room given to Simon. "If you need anything, my servants are at your disposition."

Magnus put a nudge on Raphael. "Invite him to dinner."

Raphael raised his tone, Magnus tapped his forehead. "You will come to dinner with me tonight…That's an order." And he slammed the door behind him.

Simon went down in tears on his new bed.

 

~~~~~

 

Jace was at the tavern complaining to Clary about his failed request, he felt humiliated. Clary tried to comfort him as she could, joined by the groupies of Jace and the villagers present at the tavern when Elaine came begging for help.

"I beg you, help me, he's a prisoner." She was running around to accost every villager. "He locked him in a dungeon."

"Who?" Asked one of the customers.

"Simon." answered Elaine by catching him by the collar. "We have to save him right now."

"Oh, gently Elaine, who locked Simon in a dungeon?" Asked Jace.

"A monster, with full of burns in cross shapes and there is a man with ears, eyes and a cat's tail, and a man with green skin and horns." Everyone laughed, everyone was laughing at her. "Then you will help me?"

"Yes, yes." Replied Jace, just so that she would shut up while two men took her by the arms and threw her out of the tavern.

Jace was still aback, he decided to set up a plan, he whispered in the ear of Clary this famous plan, so that no one else could hear it.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon kept crying when someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Mrs. Santiago." Simon went to open the door and let the old lady enter, Madame Santiago was with a little girl and three little boys. The girl had bronchi on her neck, the first boy, the eldest was covered with orange scales, the second had spikes that came out of his back and the third had red dragon wings blood.

"Would you like some tea?" Asked Madame Santiago.

"Hm but it's impossible, you..." He stumbled upon another person. It was a woman with long white hair and completely blue skin.

"And yet we are well here." Told him Catarina, the blue woman.

"I told you he was pretty." Said Rosa, the little girl with a smile to her mother.

"Yes, darling, go giving him the tea." And the little girl ran, she advanced to Simon and handed him the cup he took by thanking her.

Guadalupe took the floor. "It's admirable what you did earlier." Catarina shook his head. "Yes we all think so."

"But I lost my mother...everything."

"Don't be sad, there will be better days." Said the old lady. "Oh I almost forgot, it's almost dinner time, I have to go prepare to eat." And she walked to the door followed by her four children.

Catarina proposed to Simon to dress for the occasion. "Hm...While costume will wear you, let's look in the cupboard...Oh yes this one, you will be ravishing in this set."

"Thank you for your kindness, but I don't down for dinner."

A man, with green skin with two small horns on the forehead entered the room. He scraped his throat. "Dinner is served."

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael turned around, he was stressed for this dinner, it is the first time since the curse that he was going to eat with someone other than his family or friends. Magnus and Guadalupe watched him not knowing what to do.

"But what's he doing, I told him to come down, why he isn't here." Raphael was getting impatient.

"A little patience my son, this poor child has just lost his father and his freedom today."

"Raphael, Prince, have you ever thought that maybe this boy was the one who could break the spell?" Said Magnus.

"Obviously, I'm not stupid." growled Raphael.

"Well, you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you and hop, the charm is broken."

Guadalupe shook her head. "Let's not pack Magnus. These things take time, you can't fall in love just by snapping your finger."

"But the rose begins to fade and the petals ready to falls...And I..."

Raphael sighed. "All this is useless. He's so beautiful and I... but look at me." He sent them a furious glance.

Magnus and Guadalupe looked helpless, but Guadalupe told her son. "You must show him your inner beauty, make him look beyond appearances, but my son, even with all these burns you are handsome."

Raphael smiled at his mother. "But I don't know how."

"Well, for starters, make yourself presentable, comb your hair and wear a nice suit, and don't forget your manners."

Magnus joins them. "When he arrives make him a beautiful sparkling smile. Be kind, kind and funny and especially..." "Yes especially..." "Dominate your anger." They say in unison.

The door opened and everyone turned around thinking that it was Simon who was coming, but it was only Ragnor.

"Good evening…Rapha...prince. "

"Then where is he?" Asked Raphael.

"Who? Oh yes the boy...And well...uh...being giving the circumstances...He won't come."

The scream of Raphael resonated throughout the castle. "What?" He stepped out of the room, more angry than ever, he went up stairs 4 to 4. Ragnor, Magnus and Guadalupe tried to stop him, but nothing could. He was in a black rage.

He came before Simon's room, he struck so hard that the door almost broke.

"I thought I told you to come to dinner." Said Raphael in a very dark voice.

Simon's voice was heard through the door. "I'm not hungry."

"I, You...Get out...Or...I smash the door."

"Prince, I don't want to offend you but this is not the best way to win his heart." Said Magnus by crushing his hands.

"He's right, tried to be a gentleman." "Ragnor.

"But this boy thinks he's allowed." Raphael designates the door.

"Raphael, kindly my son." Added Guadalupe.

Raphael rolled his eyes but obey, he went down in a tone. "Will you join me for dinner?"

"No" Simon's answer was firm.

Raphael looked at his three partners and pointed his finger at the door. He was acting like a real little kid.

"Tact, delicacy." Told him Ragnor.

Raphael then asked for a gentle voice. "It would make me extremely happy if you would join me to eat." Ragnor whispered a "Please." That Raphael added. "Please."

"No Thanks." Simon was very stubborn, and he wouldn't give in.

Raphael's wrath took on more beautiful. "You won't be able to stay in the room indefinitely."

"Yes".

"All right then, go to hell." He uttered a scream of rage. He tells all his servants. "If he refuses to come and eat with me then he won't eat at all." And he fled.

Guadalupe sighed, she had trouble for her son, she knew that he was very kind and helpful. "That did not happen as planned."

"Good Magnus keeps that door and warns me if there's any change." Says Ragnor.

"Aye, sir." Replied Magnus.

Guadalupe and Ragnor went downstairs to get rid of the table.

Raphael had gone to his old room, where the rose and the magic mirror were. He took the mirror and looked at what was going on in Simon's room. Catarina spoke to Simon, she told him that Raphael was not so terrible that he looked and that he should give him a chance to get to know him, but Simon replied that he did not want him, that he did not want to see him or speak to him. Raphael growled and laid the mirror, he did not want to hear more. He said to himself that he dreamed that Simon would only see him as his "kidnapper" and as a monster. Just at that moment a petal fell, the fifth.

"There's no hope" says Raphael, taking his head in his hands.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon finally decided to leave his room, he checked that there was no one and closed the door behind him.

Magnus who was supposed to be watching the door, was busy flirting with his boyfriend Alec. So he doesn't saw Simon out of the room.

"Oh no," said Alec

"Oh yes." Said Magnus. Sneers and little moans came out of the curtain where they were hidden.

"Oh no no no. Magnus stop you tickle me." They come out from behind the curtain

Magnus took Alec in his arms and kissed him. He opened his eyes and... "Oh no."

"What? What's going on, Magnus?"

"He went out. Ragnor's going to kill me. I'm sorry darling but the duty calls me." With one last kiss he went in pursuit of Simon.

Simon arrived in the kitchen or Ragnor greeted him with joy. "Enchanted Sir, I am Ragnor, the butler of these places." Magnus came and pushed Ragnor. "And I am Magnus, the second butler."

"You. Hm...Can I eat something, I'm a little hungry."

"Oh but of course my child, go to work, turn on the stoves and put the table back."

"Oh, remember what the prince said..." Ragnor hoped that Raphael would find out nothing.

"Tut tut tut, I would not leave the little hungry." Replied Guadalupe.

"All right, but do it quietly."

Magnus accompanied Simon to the dining room and helped him settle down.

The dinner went wonderfully well, in the joy and the good mood, the food was delicious and everyone was nice with Simon.

"Well go now it's time to go to bed." Ragnor feigns a yawn.

"Oh but I am unable to go to bed now, this is the first time I come to a castle with enchanted people like you all. I would love to visit the castle if you will allow me."

"One minute. We can't let him visit by himself and find out some room."

"Oh but you only have to come with me."

Magnus and Ragnor involved to their task and visited the estate at Simon avoiding the forbidden rooms.

Simon was always curious in nature, he wanted to see what was hidden in the famous west wing. Despite the supplications of Magnus and Ragnor, Simon did not listen to them and headed west.

"Oh wait, if you want we still have plenty of things to show you. A library..."

"A library?"

"Yes a very large, with full of books, many, enormously..."

"Oh interesting."

"Great so follow us...you'll see all the books, on all subjects, all styles, genders, you're going to be amazed..." Magnus and Ragnor were so caught up in their conversation and thinking they had won the battle, did not saw that Simon was not following them and that he ascended the stairs towards the forbidden wing.

Simon came in front of a big red and gold door. He opened it and penetrated inside. He discovered a messy piece, all the furniture was broken, the curtains torn, the statues broken. He advanced cautiously until he fell on a torn board, but he could see a man, black hair crows and dark brown eyes almost black, intense and deep. Simon aback touched the fabric to assemble the painting but a pink light tackled him. He turned and saw a rose shining, under a glass bell, he lifted the bell and was preparing to touch the rose when Raphael returned through the balcony, he hurried to the bell and handed it in his place.

He looked at Simon wickedly. "Why are you here?"

Simon was terrified. "I'm sorry."

"I had forbidden you to enter here."

"I didn't know it was so serious."

"Do you know what you could have done." He put a blow in the small wooden table left just the intact, which is smashed under the blow. "Get Out!" Shouted Raphael. "Get Out!!!"

Simon ran away, but he did not head to the room but to the main door.

Ragnor and Magnus were down the stairs. "Wait, young man, where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise I wouldn't stay another second here."

"No please stay." But Simon came out of the castle despite the wind and the snow.

At the back of Philippe they advanced in the snowy forest, the wolves returning to the load, they had failed to catch their first prey they did not let go of this one.

Philippe galloped as fast as he could but the wolves were fast, they growled over and over again. They managed to sow one or two, but they fell into frozen water, what slowed down their race, they managed to get out of the water but on the other side of the shore they were surrounded, Simon fell ashore, when Philippe one of his reins had stuck in a branch, so they could not escape. A wolf jumped on Simon what immobilized him ashore, another was about to pounce when Raphael came and smote the wolf. He fought as hard as he could with the others, biting and clawing, when he put a wolf on the ground, the others fled. With one last glance for Simon, Raphael fainted after his wounds.

Simon was about to ride on horseback and go as far as possible from here but he couldn't give up Raphael here, so he decided to help him. He put Raphael on the back of Philippe and headed for the castle.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael was awake and sat on his chair while Simon was trying to heal his wounds, but he was very cozy.

"Stop Moving!" Bade him Simon.

"But it hurts." growled Raphael in return.

"If you stayed quiet you would have less trouble."

"And if you hadn't run away, it wouldn't have happened."

"And if you had not frightened me, I would not have fled."

"I told you not to go into the west wing."

"And I tell you that you have a very bad temper." Raphael Black But he let himself be treated. "Hm...I...Thank you for saving my life." Raphael was speechless, he was shocked. "You're welcome."

 

~~~~~

 

Jace and Clary were chatting with an old man.

"I'm not used to getting out of my asylum in the middle of the night." "But I understood it was worth it." said the old man.

Jace threw him a small purse with money in it, the old man inspected one of the piece, smiled and said. "Ah...I'm listening."

"It's very simple, I intend to marry Simon...but I still have to...persuade him." Says Jace.

Clary chuckled. "He sent him on a stroll." Jace put a nudge on him.

"Everyone knows that his mother is disturbed, tonight she was delirious about a monster."

"Elaine is harmless." said the old man.

Jace banged his fist on the table. "Yes, but Simon would do whatever we asked him to do to keep his mother from being internal."

"Ahahaha, yes and even to marry..." Clary pointed Jace of the hand, which earned him a pat on the head.

"So you want me to internal Elaine, just so that Simon accepts to marry you...It's pathetic and disgusting." The old man had a crazy laugh. "Eheh I'm in."

 

~~~~~

 

Elaine was in her house making a plan. She said that if no one wanted to help her, she would go alone. Even if it had to take her all her life, she would find the castle and save her son. She took her hat and lantern and set out on her way. She does not see the carriage of Jace arrived at her house. He went in without even hitting.

"Simon, Elaine." He cried.

"There is no one, it will not work." Chuckled Clary.

"They'll have to come home sooner or later. Clary you stay here without moving until they come home." Clary tried to protest but Jace had already left.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael, Magnus and Ragnor looked quietly by the balcony Simon who was walking his horse in the courtyard.

"I never felt like this for anyone." Said Raphael by touching the bandage on his arm. "I'd like to do something for him. But what?" He said, turning his head towards his two friends.

Ragnor began. "Oh there are banalities like flowers, chocolates..."

Magnus pushed him a little. "But no, it takes something exceptional, something that will please him, Hm wait for me to focus."

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael and Simon headed to a big door.

"Simon, I'd like to show you something." He began to open the door but he closed it immediately. "But first...close your eyes."

Simon raised a eyebrow but Raphael smiled at him and told him that it was a surprise so he obey.

Raphael opened the door, took Simon by the hands to guide him through the room.

Simon was impatient. "Can I open them?"

"No, not yet...Wait." Raphael dropped his hands and went to open the curtain to let the light in, which lighted up the room.

"It's okay you can open them." Simon was executed and his joy immediately read on his face. He was blown away by the big of the library and all the books. The shelves filled with book went up to the ceiling. He felt like he was in heaven.

"I can't believe it, it's extraordinary, I've never seen so many books in my life!" Simon was ecstatic.

"Do you like it?" Asked Raphael timidly.

"Yes, that's fantastic."

"Then they are yours." Simon sighed with happiness.

"Thank you so much." He took Raphael's hands in his.

Magnus, Ragnor, Alec and Guadalupe watched them all smile from the door.

"Aw, you saw that." Said Guadalupe happy to see her son like that.

"Yes, I knew it would work." Replied Magnus content for his friend.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael and Simon were now spending a lot, seeing all their time together. Sometimes to eat accompanied by Guadalupe and her four children who served them, then sometimes to read, Simon read him the books and Raphael listened attentively. They walked very often in the backyard or in the garden, to feed the birds or to make snowball battles. The more time they spent together, the more their feelings were strengthened. Raphael already knew that he was in love with Simon, but for Simon it was new and confusing.

Even Magnus, Ragnor, Alec and Guadalupe who spied on them, were astonished to come together, even though they were very happy and for their prince and for Simon who had conquered their hearts.

But even if everything was perfect for the moment, we should not forget that there was a curse to break.

"Well, we have 12 hours 26 minutes and 15 seconds to create the most romantic atmosphere that no one has ever seen." Said Ragnor, but everyone looked at him with a flurried air.

"Shall I remind you that if the last petal of this rose falls, we shall be condemned in this form forever. In short you know your tasks, one half to the west wing, the other half to the east wing."

"Relax, Ragnor, let nature do things." Said Magnus by teasing him a little bit.

"There is more than just complicity between these two." Added Guadalupe.

As usual Alec said nothing but he agreed.

Ragnor answered them. "Yes it is true but there is no harm in giving a little nudge. Plus they have to fall in love tonight if we want to be completely human again."

The other three acquiesced dreamily. "Ahhhh be human again."

 

~~~~~

 

The time of this special evening had arrived. Raphael was preparing, he took a good bath, make his hair, and began to dress. Magnus joined him to give him advice.

"It's the big night."

"Hm...I'm afraid I won't make it."

"This is not the time to be shy." "There will be music, lights and at the appropriate time it will be the time of the declaration."

"Yes...I can." He looked at himself in the mirror and saw himself with all those burns on his face, he bowed his head in shame. "No, I can't."

"You like this young man no?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"So that's all that matters. You just have to tell him."

Ragnor arrived at that moment and scraped his throat. "The young boy is waiting for you...Oh you are very handsome prince."

He was, Raphael wore a blue king suit with a collar, cufflinks and buttons of the jacket gold-colored, his trousers were matched, he had black shoes varnished, his hair was capped back.

Then he went out of the room and spotted Simon who was already waiting for him in the middle of the stairs and...he was absolutely magnificent. He wore a golden suit, from head to toe, with a few touches of red, his hair had been slightly raised and capped back.

Raphael scraped his throat and went down the steps to join Simon who was waiting for him smiling. They did both the bowing, Raphael stretched his arm to Simon who clung to it and they went down the stairs. They began with a romantic dinner accompanied by soft music, which gave Simon the urge to dance. He straighted up from his chair and ran to Raphael, took his hands in his own and made him rise in his turn. They headed into the ballroom, prostrate under the great gilded chandelier, they positioned their hands and began to sway and turned into a sort of waltz, which made them traverse the whole room. Feeling completely at ease Simon laid his head on Raphael's shoulder and closed his eyes in a sigh of contentment.

Raphael raised his head to smile at Ragnor and Magnus, who made him sign his thumb in the air and returned his smile.

They continued to dance for a moment and then stopped to head on the big balcony. They sat down on the edge of the balcony which formed a kind of bench, all smiling.

"Simon." Said Raphael by taking his hands. "Are you happy with me?"

"Yes." But Simon turned away his head and looked down, he seemed sad.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about my mother. I wish I could see her again, if you knew how much I miss her."

Raphael bowed his head to his turn, he was ashamed but he had an idea. "There's a way." He took Simon to his old room and gave him the magic mirror. "This mirror will show you everything you want, just ask him."

"I want to see my mother, please." The mirror was illuminated with green and Simon's mother appeared. But unfortunately Elaine was not in good posture, she was in the woods, coughing and on the ground. "Mom, oh no."

Raphael looked worried. Simon tells him. "She's sick, maybe she's going to die and she's all alone."

Raphael turned around stroking the bell that contained the rose, he had made his decision, the worst decision of his life for him. He bowed his head. "So...You...You must go and join her."

Simon stepped forward towards him. "What did you say?"

"I give you your freedom, you are no longer my prisoner."

"I...Can I go?"

"Yes."

Simon laid his hand on Raphael's. "Thanks. Hold on, mom, I'll be right there." He turned to return the mirror to Raphael, but he refused.

"Keep it. Then you can see me and remember me." Raphael passed his hand in Simon's hair.

"Thank you for understanding how much she needs me." Simon stroked Raphael's cheek and left.

Ragnor entered the room without suspecting what happened. "Well, I'm glad to see that everything is going beautifully, prince."

"I let him go." Said Raphael completely annihilated.

"Ahaha. Yes, very good, very...What? But it's insane."

"I had to."

"But, but, but why?"

"Because...I love him."

Ragnor went to tell the others who were very surprised they said in chorus. "He did this!"

"Yes." Said Ragnor vexation.

"Why is he leaving?" innocently asked the little girl, Rosa.

"When I think it was two fingers to get there." Said Magnus sighing.

"After so many years he had finally learned to love." Added Guadalupe.

Alec just sighed.

Magnus took the hair out of the beast. "But then it means that the charm is broken."

"Unfortunately this is not enough, he had to love him in return."

Rosa vanished discreetly, while Raphael watched the love of his life disappear on the back of his horse.

 

~~~~~

  

Simon was looking for his mother in the woods and spotted her quickly, but this one was unconscious. He brought her back to their house and stretched it gently on his bed.

Clary who always waited in front of the door but hid in the snow exclaimed. "Ah, there they are." She went to warn Jace.

In the house Elaine slowly opened her eyes to see her son looking at her with concern. "Simon!"

"Shh. Don't worry mom I'm here."

Elaine took her child in her arms and hugged him very hard. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

Simon gave her back his hug. "You've missed me so much."

"But the monster? How could you escape?"

"I didn't have to escape, he let me go."

"That horrible monster."

"He's not a monster, He's changed..." He was interrupted by a blow to the door, he stood up and went to open, he found himself in front of a very old man with sinister air.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I came to pick up your mother."

"My mother."

"Reassure yourself young man we will take good care of her and he showed him the inhabitants of the village and the carriage with the name of the asylum."

Simon was furious. "My mother is not crazy."

Clary intervened. "She had raved like a sick woman. We all heard it, right?"

"Yes." answered the villagers in chorus.

"No, leave my mother alone."

Elaine went out of the house in turn. "Simon?"

"Hey, Elaine, tell us once again how that monster was." Said Clary.

Elaine tried to explain it but she was babbling a lot and Clary was laughing at her. The villagers laughter followed quickly.

"Get her on the boat."

"No you do not have the right."

"Tt, Tt, poor Simon, it's hard for your mother." Jace took advantage of it to pass his arm around the size of Simon, but this one caught him by the collar. "You know she's not crazy."

"Hm I might be dispelled this misunderstanding if..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"What?" retorted Simon indignant.

"You have only accepted and everything will be in order."

Simon pushed him away. "Never!" he said.

"As you wish."

"Simon?" Elaine implored her son.

"My mother with all her head and I can prove it." He went to fetch the magic mirror and asked him to show him the monster. The mirror sparkled and Raphael's images appeared.

"He's dangerous?" Asked one of the inhabitants.

"No, he wouldn't hurt a fly. I know it looks nasty, but it is actually very nice and very sweet...He's my friend."

Jace turned him abruptly to face him and took him by the shoulders. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you had feelings for that monster."

"It's not him the monster Jace, it's you." Simon stepped back, and Jace was appalled but very soon his wrath took over and his true face surfaced.

"This little fool is as crazy as his old mother." He tore the mirror out of his hands and began to scare all the villagers by showing them the images from the mirror.

"We must kill this monster." He cried out to all the inhabitants.

They answered him in unison. "Kill the Monster."

They locked Elaine and Simon in a basement to stop them from going to warn Raphael.

The whole village then headed towards the castle with a single goal, killing the monster.

In the basement Simon and Elaine were trying to find a way out.

"I have to go and warn him. Mom, what are we going to do?"

"Calm down, darling, we'll find a way." They looked round and saw as miraculous an axe.

 

~~~~~

 

At the castle the butlers and servants continued to lament not knowing what would happen when they heard noise from outside, thinking it was Simon who was coming back, they rushed to the window but unfortunately this was not him, but men and women with torches, and weapons.

"Tell the prince."

"If they want war they will have it."

Guadalupe had gone to warn her son of the attempted intrusion. "Forgive me my son but..."

"Please i need to be alone."

"But my prince, the castle is under attack. What do we have to do?"

Raphael was stroking the glass bell. "Nothing matters anymore, let them in."

The villagers had managed to return, while the inhabitants of the castle were hidden to be able to take them by surprise.

"Loaded!" Screamed Magnus. A battle ensues, the villagers was put to one by one without any difficulty, after a while they withdrew even and ran running without asking for their remainder, only Jace managed to eclipse himself to find his real target.

Elaine and Simon, who had managed to escape quickly to their turn, to the back of Philippe, in the direction of the castle.

Raphael quietly waited beside the rose when Jace entered the room, bow in hand and ready to shoot. Raphael turned his head and looked at him looking sadder than ever, but despite the threat he did not move. Jace took advantage of him to shoot an arrow in his back, after the pain, Jace took advantage of it to jump on Raphael and sent him waltzing through the window to land on the balcony, then he did not even allow him time to get up that he kicked him what He went over the railing and fell on the roof.

"Stand up." Said Jace by kicking him. "Stand up." Raphael contented himself with grunting in pain.

"Then the monster what is there." Jace chuckled. "We're too nice to fight." He laughed at him, but once again Raphael growled and bowed his head in defeat.

Jace went to tear off a piece of the roof which was very sharp and was about to strike Raphael when a voice sounded.

"No" cried Simon from his horse, he was crossing the bridge when he had seen the scene.

Raphael raised his head. "Simon." He couldn't believe he'd come back.

"No, Jace no." Implored Simon. But Jace did not listen to him and raised his weapon ready to remediate the fatal blow, but Raphael had recovered from the hope and the hair of the beast to the arrival of Simon did not let himself do this time. He stopped the tip of his hands. A battle of force was going on between the two men while Simon was returning to the castle to head for his turn on the roof. The fight continued, landing further down.

"Fight, you coward." Says Jace soaked to the bone. It had started to rain. "So you fell in love with him the monster?" Do you really think he would have hesitated a second between a man like me and you?"

Raphael hid in the shadow grunted, and went out from behind one of the statutes to end up just behind Jace. The fight took on more beautiful bringing Raphael to the edge of one of the rooftops.

"Your time to ring the monster. Simon is mine." Jace cried out of rage but his words enraged Raphael who pushed him and grabbed him by the neck, then suspended him above the emptiness.

The courage of Jace flew away immediately. "Let me go! Please don't hurt me." He tried to let Raphael take off, but this one was too strong. "I'll do anything you want. Everything!"

Raphael calmed down and rested the man on the ground. "Get out of here."

Simon arrived on the balcony at that time. "Raphael." Simon held out his hand to invite him to go back up.

Raphael turned a smile on his lips. "Simon." Raphael clung to the tiles and began to climb the roof, arriving at the balcony level he took Simon's hand in his and with the other stroking his hair.

"Simon, you're back!" Simon bent his head in Raphael's hand for more contact, but suddenly Raphael stepped back and uttered a howl of pain. Jace had taken advantage of it to stab him but fell from the roof to go crashing heavily on the ground, dead. Fortunately for Raphael Simon restrained him just before he tipped back and fell in turn, he helped him to get back on the balcony but this one wound lay down unconscious land.

Magnus, Ragnor and Guadalupe arrived at that time.

"My son." They all had their tears.

Raphael regained a little consciousness, he gasped. Simon was stroking his cheek and hair.

"You're back." managed to say Raphael by smiling softly.

"I wanted to save you...I was so scared." Simon embraced him. "Oh, it's all my fault. If only I had arrived sooner!"

"Finally...It may be...better that way." Managed to say panty Raphael.

Simon shook his head. "Please don't say that. You'll heal very quickly. I am here. Everything will work out, I promise."

Raphael stroked his cheek, his breathing diminished, he had trouble talking. "At least...I would have seen you...One last time." His eyes closed.

Simon began to cry and put his hand in front of his mouth to smother a sobbing. He shook his head. "No. No! Please, I beg you, do not forsake me." He lengthened his head on Raphael's heart and let his sadness flow and whispered. "I love you."

The last petal of the rose fell to these words under the saddened gaze of Magnus, Ragnor and Guadalupe who mourned the death of his son and the eternal curse. Simon sobbed on Raphael's body when lights coming from the sky fell on the house. To the dismay of Simon the unconscious body of Raphael straighted up in the air and turned under his eyes, his burns vanished one after the other, for left place in the angelic face of the prince. Raphael was alive and become entirely human.

Raphael turned to Simon, they approached, stroked the cheek and bent for a passionate kiss. The magical lights swirling around them, giving light, color, clarity and life to the castle and their true form to all its inhabitants to the great happiness of all, the curse had finally been shattered and their prince had found love. Nothing could be more perfect.

Raphael was so happy to find his family and friends in their human form that he prayed them all in his arms for a collective hug.

A few days later a party was organized in honour of Raphael and Simon, and of the revival of their abode. All the inhabitants of the neighbouring lands had been invited. Simon and Raphael danced and kissed under the watchful and happy gaze of all their guests.

"Ah love..." Said Magnus, sighing with dreamy eyes. Alec passed by that time and winked at him with an accomplice and a seductive smile.

Simon and Raphael danced in front of their respective parents who dropped a little tear to the happiness of their children.

And they lived happily ever after!

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus and Alec, too!

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, i'm sorry for the fault, please tell me.  
> I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I liked to write it.
> 
> Happy Saphaelweek2017


End file.
